


Sucking his fingers

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Bokuto / Reader Vignettes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink Discovery, Other, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Tumblr request - you suck his fingers :)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Series: Bokuto / Reader Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958335
Kudos: 67





	Sucking his fingers

The upstairs bathroom at Bokuto’s parent’s house was probably not the best place to have sex. Nevertheless, the two of you were going at it like you weren’t expected downstairs for dinner in the next 30 minutes. “That’s totally enough time for a quickie!”, he’d said to you just minutes ago.  
He was pressing into you slowly now, hands nearly bruising where they grabbed at your hips. The slow stretch has you panting, quiet breaths mixing with Bokuto’s as he filled you out.  
“Oh fuck, Kou,” you whimpered, the thick head of his cock pressing into a particularly sensitive spot.  
He murmured back, “You gotta be quiet, baby,” pressing a finger to your lips. Out of muscle memory more than anything, you part them and pop the tip of his finger into your mouth. This quiets you both - you in a kind of embarrassed shock and Bokuto from the sudden sensation.  
Well. Might as well keep going.  
You suck it deeper into your mouth, down to the third knuckle, slicking it with spit. Bokuto grunts softly and pushes into you, pulling a groan from deep in your chest and vibrating around his finger. Gasping a little, you close around it again and swallow, the sensation making him shiver lightly. Bokuto presses a second one to join the first, the blunt digit pulling your lips wider apart as you press your hot tongue against them. The slick, wet heat has him thrusting his hips on instinct, eyes glued to where his fingers were disappearing. 

He’s stuck in some kind of stimulus feedback - he can see how well your pretty little mouth is taking them, distending around his thick fingers, but he’s imagining your mouth wrapped around something else. There’s no reason for him to do so - He's got you clenched tight around his cock, buried as deep as you can go- but all he can think about is your mouth. He’s mindless, thrusting shallowly, thoughts occupied by only the image of his spit-soaked digits slipping through puffy lips. How his enormous fingers have you so full you can barely close around them when you add a third. The shine of saliva dripping from the sides of your mouth as you close around them, unable to talk. Unable to do anything but look at him and take it.  
When you jerk your hips and throb around him, humming a request he can’t decipher, he comes back a little. His grip on your hips tightens as he pounds a little harder, more mindful of the angle you need.  
He’s going to have to do this more often.


End file.
